


Adorable Nuisances

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Gregory Horror Stories [4]
Category: Gregory Horror Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	Adorable Nuisances

“Get back here!!”

Dr. Fritz tried his best to keep his glasses securely on his stitched up face as he raced down the hall after Mummy Dog, My Son, and James. For whatever reason, the children loved to mess with him - so much so that, this time, they’ve stolen almost all of his important x-rays of the guests at the Gregory House.

Of course, having never been very graceful…at all, Dr. Fritz came to a stumbling stop, and fell flat on his face, His glasses shattered, and he loudly groaned as all three children stopped to look back.

“Oh…now look what you’ve done, you little brats!” he cried. “My glasses…oh, my glasses…! I can’t see a damn thing!” Mummy Dog and My Son exchanged worried glances before looking to James.

“What do we do, James?” Mummy Dog asked. “Should we help him…?” James laughed.

“Nah, don’t worry about him!” James said. “He’ll be fiiine! Come on - let’s steal Catherine’s diary next!” he started bounding down the hall, but stopped when he saw his friends weren’t behind him. He pouted, turning around again. “Well? Are you coming or not, you big chickens?!”

Mummy Dog and My Son only shook their heads, walking over to Dr. Fritz. They helped him to his feet, looking at him with big, sorry eyes.

“We’re sorry, Dr. Fritz,” Mummy Dog said softly. 

“Yeah, we’re sorry,” My Son agreed. “We never meant for it to go this far…” James scoffed from behind them.

“Chickens!” he called. “Whatever! I’m gonna go have some fun!” Mummy Dog and My Son didn’t even give him a glance as he took off down the corridor. 

“Do you need help, Dr. Fritz?” Mummy Dog asked, holding the doctor’s hand. “My Son, you hold his other hand, okay?” Dr. Fritz, despite being blind as a bat, showed a small smile, stumbling ever-so-slightly as they began walking back to his office.

“Thank you, children…no hard feelings, right?”

He knew Gregory would never let him live this one down…


End file.
